Eggplant Man
There is a tale of a hero in purple and green. The nutrients inside him is his superpowers to fight against bad guys. He doesn't use X-Ray Vision or telekinesis. Instead, he has fighting powers and super-strength. He fights the Way of The Pomegranate, and uses it with great responsibility. He is Eggplant Man, the Mutant Fruit Superhero. The tale of Eggplant Man begins with a research facility. The facility were making genetically modifies food, specifically fruits and vegetables, to make them healthier. One day, they were studying on eggplants. They injected them with several kinds of chemicals to make the fruit better. Then, one scientist decided to inject one eggplant with a top secret chemical. Once the chemical was in, the eggplant reacted to it, and began to transform. The eggplant first grew eyes and mouth. The scientists were shocked with this anthropomorphic eggplant. Then, the eggplant begins to speak. "Where am I?" Before anyone could say something, the chief scientist popped out of nowhere. "What's going on?! I heard all of your hollering from the meeting room!" The chief scientist heads to a random scientist, and looks at him. Like all of the scientists in the room, he had a shocked look on his face. "What's wrong? You look as if you've seen a ghost." The scientist points at the eggplant. The chief turned and looked at the eggplant. His facial expression immediately changed from stern to dumbfounded. The eggplant had grew arms and legs, and now has the ability to walk. The eggplant notices the chief, staring at him. "Sir, can you stop staring at me? It's kinda rude to stare at people." The chief gasps out, "Oh my God! It's a talking vegetable!" The eggplant reacted at him with an offended look, "I'm a fruit, not a vegetable!" Everyone in the room was silent, and was staring at the eggplant. "Well, if you're all gonna stare at me, I'm out of here." He hops out of the desk, and heads to a wall, in which he pries out a hole. Everyone gasps with disbelief. "Holy crap! That mutant vegetable just tore three layers of solid steel!" "Umm, I'm a fruit." he replies, disgruntled. He leaves the facility, without saying good-bye. After a few miles of walking, he comes across a small town. This small town, with a population of 839, was resided nearby a lake. This town was called Verne. This town has everything: schools, a church, a playground, houses, a library and some stores. The eggplant was in awe with this town. The mood was disturbed when he heard a cry for help. The eggplant dashed towards the sound, and he finds trouble. An anthropomorphic squash, just like the eggplant, acting like a jerk against a young girl. The squash was stealing the girl's doll! The eggplant was distraught. What should he do? He should stop the squash! So, the eggplant ran towards him, running at sheer speed. The squash didn't noticed him, not even in his peripheral vision. Then, with a fist full of Vitamin B1... ...he uppercuts the squash. The squash went 50,000 ft. in the air. As he fly, his voice echoes, "I'll get my reveeeeeeeenge!!" The eggplant gave the doll back to the girl. The girl giggled elatedly, and asked him, "Thank you, purple guy!" The eggplant chuckled the name. He said, "Umm..my name isn't 'purple guy'." She asks, "Well, what's you're name?" He thought real hard, and then said, "My name is Eggplant Man." To Be Continued on "Eggplant Man and The Menacing Habanero" Category:MS Paint Drawings